tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
John MacLeod
JOHN DONALD MACLEOD (born June 14, 1946) is an American businessman, television personality, politician, and the 45th President of the United States. Born and raised in Queens, New York City, MacLeod received an economics degree from the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania in 1968. In 1971, he took charge of his family's real estate and construction firm, Elizabeth MacLeod & Son, which was later renamed The MacLeod Organization. During his business career, MacLeod has built, renovated, and managed numerous office towers, hotels, casinos, and golf courses. He owned the Miss USA and Miss Universe pageants from 1996 to 2015, and has lent the use of his name in the branding of various products. From 2004 to 2015, he hosted The Apprentice, a reality television show on NBC. As of 2016, Forbes listed him as the 324th wealthiest person in the world (113th in the United States), with a net worth of $4.5 billion. MacLeod sought the Reform Party's presidential nomination in 2000, but withdrew before voting began. He considered running as a Republican for the 2012 election, but ultimately decided against it. In June 2015, he announced his candidacy for the 2016 election, and quickly emerged as the front-runner among 17 contenders in the Republican primaries. His final opponents suspended their campaigns in May 2016, and in July he was formally nominated at the Republican Convention along with Mike Pence as his running mate. His campaign received unprecedented media coverage and international attention. Many of his statements in interviews, on social media, and at campaign rallies were controversial or false. MacLeod won the general election on November 8, 2016, against Democratic rival Diane Blythe. At age 70, he is the oldest and wealthiest person to assume the presidency, the first without prior military or governmental service, and the fifth elected with less than a plurality of the national popular vote. MacLeod's platform emphasized renegotiating U.S.–China relations and free trade agreements such as NAFTA and the Trans-Pacific Partnership, strongly enforcing immigration laws, and building a new wall along the U.S.–Mexico border. His other positions include pursuing energy independence while opposing climate change regulations such as the Clean Power Plan and the Paris Agreement, modernizing and expediting services for veterans, repealing and replacing the Affordable Care Act, abolishing Common Core education standards, investing in infrastructure, simplifying the Internal Revenue Code (tax code) while reducing taxes across the board, and imposing tariffs on imports by companies offshoring jobs. He advocates a largely non-interventionist approach to foreign policy while increasing military spending, "extreme vetting" of Muslim immigrants to preempt domestic Islamic terrorism, and aggressive military action against Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL). His positions have been described by scholars and commentators as populist, protectionist, and nationalist. History MUX History On January 20, 2017, John MacLeod was sworn in as the 45th and current president. With Cobra in control of New York City and contesting Washington, DC, John MacLeod was forced to hold his inauguration in front of MacLeod Towers in Florida. Logs/Posts 2017 * January 23 - "Inauguration" - John MacLeod is sworn in as President of the United States of America. Jan 31 - From the Twitter of President MacLeod *From John MacLeod's twitter feed...just now* The following has just been posted to President John MacLeod's twitter feed: @realJohnMacLeod Very disappointed in current ambassador to Autobots. Absolutely disgraceful. Complete disaster! @realJohnMacLeod Thinking of replacing @SpiteWitwicky. Puts Autobots first instead of America first, total failure! @realJohnMacLeod Looking at August D'Angelo, CEO of Roxxon. Terrific Person! Always puts America first! #AmericaFirst #ReplaceWitwicky Feb 07 - Tweets from your president These tweets just in from President MacLeod @realJohnMacLeod Cobra's announcement, a complete joke. Former adminsitrations security, a complete disaster. We'll take it back. @realJohnMacLeod Recruitment centers? Controlling our country? Total joke! We're taking it back folks. HUUUUUUGE WIN! @realJohnMacLeod Cobra underestimates our military. They think they're bad dudes. We got badder dudes. We're gonna win sooooo big! Jul 19 - Tweets from the President Recently posted to twitter from POTUS: @realJohnMacLeod: Terrorists get what they deserve in LA! This is what happens when you mess with the best! US wins again. Shameful actions on the part of Cobra! We're not done yet #MAGA @realJohnMacLeod: Foreign trip has been great but things are more exciting back home. #USMILITARY stops Cobra flat. I promised action and action you've had! Let this serve as a warning to #NorthKorea and #Iran. #USCITIZENS you're going to get tired of winning under me! Alternate Universes G.I. Joe World Universe In 2017, President John MacLeod ordered the assassination of Code Buster, commenting “This guy is really doing damage to this country, and he’s also making us look like dopes. We can’t allow this guy to go out there and give out all our secrets and also embarrass us at every level. We should get him back and get him back now.” He also ordered that Lowlight be killed as well, to ensure there were “no more loose ends" from murder of Susan Witwicky. category:politicians